


Years of War

by DarthRavager86



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRavager86/pseuds/DarthRavager86
Summary: A series of story arcs that will follow a married couple as they rise through the ranks of Starfleet, and navigate their way through an era of conflict for the Federation.
Relationships: Jack Thomas/ Lorza, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. 2380

**Author's Note:**

> In the year 2380, a husband and wife serve together on the USS Pioneer. When things go wrong on a mission, it's up to them to save the day...

**Personal log, Lieutenant Commander Jack Thomas. December 10, 2380. I’ve been first officer of the Pioneer for six months. It’s a training vessel, and most of our crew is straight out of the academy, including my wife, Lieutenant Lorza. She’s brilliant. Graduated top of her class, and her first posting is chief of operations aboard an Intrepid-class ship. We’d both been hoping to get the same posting, and thanks to Captain Gage, we did.**

**Since we launched, we’ve been on deep space patrol near the Klingon border. Things have been pretty quiet so far, which is fine by me. It means I can spend less time on duty, and more time with Lorza and the girls. Some might question the wisdom of bringing twin infants onto a starship, but my wife can kick ass and take names like no other, so our kids are safe, right where they are. Anyway, I’d better get going. The captain’s called a staff meeting.**

* * *

Aboard the USS Pioneer, the senior staff is now assembled in the observation lounge. Seated at the head of the table is Captain Steven Gage, a 45 year old man with a graying beard. To his right is Lt. Commander Jack Thomas, a clean cut man of 29, wearing a red uniform like the captain’s. To Jack’s right is Lieutenant (junior grade) Lorza, a woman who looks almost human, except for the purple eyes and slightly pointed ears. Lorza, who appears to be in her early twenties, but is actually 59 years old, is dressed in a skant version of a gold operations uniform. On the opposite side of the table, to the captain’s left, is Lieutenant (junior grade) Jennifer Dalton, a woman of 22. Jen is dressed in a skant version of a dark blue security uniform. To Jen’s left is Ensign Ethan Taylor, a black man of 21. He wears the gold uniform of a helmsman. 

Gage straightens his uniform jacket, and says “Now that you’re all here, we can get started. I’ve received new orders from Starfleet. The USS Oppenheimer has disappeared, and attempts to contact them have failed. Their last known position was in sector 315. We’re the closest ship, so we’ve been ordered to investigate.” 

“Sector 315… Federation space, but it’s claimed by the Gorn.” Jack says.

“That’s right. What else do we know about that sector?” Gage asks.

“Two uninhabited star systems, and a class three nebula. If the Oppenheimer is inside the nebula, then communications might be interfered with.” Lorza answers.

“More likely they were destroyed by the Gorn. Oppenheimer’s a science vessel with minimal weapons, and wouldn’t last long in a fight.” Jen says.

“Always the optimist, Jen.” Jack says.

“I’m a realist, Jack. I’m simply suggesting the most likely scenario. Personally, I hope they’re alright.” Jen says.

“At the moment, we don’t know anything. However, I do think we should be prepared for the worst case scenario. Ensign Taylor, set course for sector 315. Lieutenant Dalton, I want a series of combat drills en route.” Gage says. 

“Aye, sir.” Jen says.

“Dismissed.” Gage says.

* * *

Several hours later, the senior officers are on the bridge. Gage is in the captain’s chair. Jack is in the XO’s chair next to him.

“Sir, we are entering sector 315.” Ethan says from the conn.

“Very good, ensign. Take us out of warp.” Gage says.

“Aye, sir.” Ethan says.

“Lieutenant Lorza, scan for the Oppenheimer’s transponder signal.” Gage says.

“I have been scanning since we entered the sector. I have nothing, sir.” Lorza says from the ops station. 

“You’ve… already initiated the scan?” Gage asks.

“Yes, sir. That’s standard protocol in this situation. I was simply following regulations.” Lorza answers.

“That you were. Very good, lieutenant. Carry on. Also, be sure to scan for materials used in Starfleet hull construction.” Gage says.

“Aye, captain.” Lorza says.

“Captain, I think we should go to yellow alert. The Gorn could decide to pay us a visit.” Jack says.

“Agreed. Shields up. Yellow alert.” Gage says.

“Aye, sir.” Jen says from the tactical station.

* * *

A few minutes pass as the Pioneer travels through Sector 315.

* * *

On the bridge of the Pioneer, Lorza continues her scans.

“Captain, I think I have something.” Lorza says.

“What do you have, lieutenant?” Gage asks.

“Multiple metal alloys which are consistent with construction materials for Starfleet vessels.” Lorza answers.

“Anything else?” Jack asks.

‘Looks like… nothing but debris, commander. Composition and volume is consistent with a Miranda-class vessel. Also detecting… bodies among the debris.” Lorza answers.

“Any escape pods?” Jack asks.

“I’m not detecting any.” Lorza answers.

“How far could escape pods have travelled?” Gage asks. Lorza presses several buttons on her console, and reads a display for a moment.

“Assuming the Oppenheimer was destroyed approximately thirty to thirty six hours ago, any escape pods launched would still be in this sector. We would have found them by now, sir.” Lorza answers.

“It looks like the Oppenheimer was destroyed with all hands.” Jack says.

“Looks that way. But, who did it? That’s what I want to know.” Gage says.

“Looks like you might be getting your answer, sir. Detecting three Gorn vessels on an intercept course! They’ll be here in… twenty three minutes!” Jen says.

“Red alert! All hands to battle stations!” Jack says.

* * *

Twenty three minutes later, the three Gorn ships reach the Pioneer’s position.

* * *

On the bridge of the Pioneer, the crew observes as the Gorn ships come into visual range.

“Looks like two Vishap-class frigates and a Tuatara-class cruiser.” Jack says.

“You fought these bastards back in your special forces days, Jack. What can you tell me?” Gage asks.

“They won’t talk. They’ll just start shooting. I know it’s against regs, but we should fire first.” Jack answers.

“No. I won’t start it.” Gage says.

“If you don’t, they will.” Jack says.

“Captain, they’re locking phasers!” Jen says.

“Reinforce forward shields, and target enemy vessels. Fire at my command.” Gage says.

“Aye, sir.” Jen says.

“Ensign Taylor, standby for evasive maneuvers.” Gage says.

“Aye, sir.” Ethan says.

“Captain, the cruiser is firing!” Jen says.

“Mister Taylor, evasive pattern beta two! Lieutenant Dalton, fire at will!” Gage says.

* * *

The Pioneer manages to evade the phaser fire of the Gorn cruiser. However, they’re not so lucky when one of the frigates fires and scores a phaser hit on the Pioneer’s saucer section. The Pioneer returns fire, and hits the Gorn frigate twice. The Gorn cruiser fires two photon torpedoes, and they both hit the Pioneer.

* * *

On the bridge of the Pioneer, sparks fly from the tactical console.

“Damage report!” Gage says.

“Hull integrity at 82 percent! Forward shields at 33 percent!” Jen says.

“Reinforce forward shields, and fire quantum torpedoes! Full spread!” Gage says.

“Aye, sir!” Jen says.

“Lieutenant Lorza! Contact Starbase 259! Inform them of our situation and request assistance!” Gage says. Lorza presses several buttons on her console.

“Captain, long range communications are being jammed!” Lorza says.

“Damn. Looks like we’re on our own.” Gage says.

* * *

The Pioneer fires several torpedoes toward the three Gorn vessels. Three of them hit the damaged frigate, and the ship is destroyed. The Pioneer then turns its attention to the other frigate. Both Gorn ships continue to fire on the Pioneer as it flies in an erratic pattern. Most of the Gorn weapons fire misses the Starfleet vessel. However, a few torpedoes hit the ship, leaving it with significant hull damage. Soon, the Pioneer manages to destroy the other frigate.

* * *

On the Pioneer, there are now several small fires on the bridge, and a few pieces of fallen debris. Jack is using a fire extinguisher to put out a fire near the tactical console.

“Fire suppression system is offline! We’re going to have to put these fires out by hand!” Jack says. Other crew pick up fire extinguishers, and start helping Jack with the fires.

“Damage report!” Gage says.

“Shields are down! Hull breaches on decks 6,7, and 12! Emergency force fields are holding! Warp drive and impulse engines are offline!” Lorza says.

“Any good news, lieutenant?” Gage asks.

“We only have one enemy ship left.” Lorza answers.

“I’ll take it. Jack, tell engineering to get engines back on line so we can get the hell out of here!” Gage says. Jack taps his combadge.

“XO to engine room! How long before we can have warp drive?” Jack asks.

“Warp engines will be down for at least six hours!” A male voice answers over the ship’s comm.

“That’s not good enough, ensign! In six hours, there may not be a ship left!” Jack says. Gage taps his combadge.

“This is the captain. Bypass the damaged systems, and route warp power through emergency backups!” Gage says.

“That’ll take about two hours, captain.” The male voice says.

“Can’t you… speed it up?” Gage asks.

“I’m sorry, sir. That’s the best we can do.” The male voice says.

“Lorza, you have an engineering background, don’t you?” Gage asks.

“Yes, sir. Give me ten to fifteen minutes. I should at least have something for you.” Lorza answers.

“That’ll do! Get to the engine room and help them get their shit together!” Gage says.

“Aye, sir.” Lorza says.

“Number One, take over ops.” Gage says.

“Yes, sir.” Jack says. He walks to the ops station, and Lorza turns away from her console to face him. Jack approaches his wife, and kisses her briefly. Then, the two separate, and Lorza heads for the turbolift. As she enters, she turns to face her husband once more. Upon making eye contact, Jack and Lorza nod at each other. Then, Lorza closes the turbolift, and Jack turns his attention to the ops station.

“Captain! Detecting incoming transporter signals! Location… deck one!” Jen says.

“Intruder alert! All hands, ready sidearms!” Gage says.

Six gorn beam onto the Pioneer bridge. Five of them are wearing armor. The other is not only lacking armor, but is also shirtless. However, this gorn makes up for it by being very large and muscular.

“Which one of you is the captain?” One of the gorn asks.

“I am.” Gage answers, as he stands up.

“I am Captain Rassk. You are beaten, captain. Surrender your ship, and your crew will be allowed to live.” Rassk says.

“We’re Starfleet. We don’t give up. If you want my ship, you’re going to have to fight us for it!” Gage says.

“Very well. Kill the males! We will take the females and sell them to the Orions!” Rassk says.

“Like hell I’m going anywhere with you!” Jen shouts.

“It is hopeless to resist, girl.” Rassk says.

“Eat shit, lizard breath!” Jen shouts. She fires her hand phaser, intending to hit Rassk in the head. However, the gorn captain moves at the last second, and Jen’s shot misses. She fires again, and this time, she hits the gorn in the chest. However, the phaser seems to have no effect.

“Jen, back off! That’s phaser resistant armor!” Jack says.

“Great! Now you tell me! What the hell am I supposed to do? Throw rocks?” Jen asks.

“Put your phaser on kill!” Jack answers.

“You heard him. All phasers on kill!” Gage says. Everyone adjusts their phasers as ordered, then they resume firing on the gorn. Eventually one of the gorn goes down after being hit several times.

“This is taking too long!” Jack says.

“No shit! Any other ideas?” Gage asks.

“Yeah. I’ve got one right here.” Jack answers in a lower voice only heard by Gage. The captain looks at his first officer, and notices him taking a concealed klingon dagger out of the back of his jacket.

_ Knowing Jack, he probably had that thing taped to his back, and another one just like it in one of his boots. _ Gage thinks.

As another gorn approaches, Jack attacks the alien with the dagger in his hand. The dagger catches the gorn in the shoulder, and the creature staggers backward as he grabs his wound. Gage and two other nearby officers fire on the injured gorn, making sure to aim for the shoulder wound. Seconds later, the gorn goes down. However, Gage doesn’t notice another gorn behind him.

“Captain! Get down!” Jack shouts. Gage doesn’t react quickly enough, and is stabbed in the back.

“Jack… the ship… is yours. Get… the crew… home.” Gage says. He falls to the floor, and dies from his wound.

“Captain!” Jen shouts.

“He’s gone! There’s nothing we can do! Keep fighting!” Jack shouts.

“Yes, sir.” Jen says. Jack taps his combadge.

“Lorza, please tell me you’re done in the engine room! We could use you up here!” Jack says.

“I’m on my way. How’s it going up there?” Lorza asks over the ship’s comm.

“Not good! The captain’s dead!” Jack answers.

“Understood. I’ll be right there.” Lorza says.

“See you soon.” Jack says.

* * *

Nearly a minute later, Lorza returns to the bridge. She briefly looks at the body of Captain Gage, then approaches the gorn captain.

“Stop fighting!” Rassk says. The gorn do as instructed.

“Cease fire!” Jack says. The Starfleet officers stop firing their phasers. Rassk seems to carefully examine Lorza.

“Excellent. Much more… alluring than the other females. The Orion Syndicate will pay me a fortune for you. Dance for me, girl.” Rassk says. Lorza raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“Maybe later. How about I do something else first?” Lorza asks.

“What do you have in mind, girl?” Rassk asks.

“Oh… I think I’ll start by ripping your arm off. Then, this one to your right… I think I’ll crush his skull. The short one… I’ll throw him into the ceiling and snap his spine as he comes back down. The shirtless one… I’ll kick him into the bulkhead behind him.” Lorza answers. All of the gorn laugh.

“You amuse me, girl! Perhaps I’ll keep you for myself!” Rassk says. 

Lorza smiles, then grabs the gorn captain’s right arm, and tears it out of the socket. The severed limb is thrown several feet, and lands on a console. Lorza immediately moves to the closest gorn, and hits him directly between the eyes with the palm of her hand. The force of Lorza’s hit crushes the gorn’s skull and kills him instantly. Next, Lorza moves to the shortest gorn, who tries to shoot her. However, the gorn is not quick enough, and Lorza effortlessly picks him up. She then throws the alien into the ceiling above. As the gorn comes back down. Lorza karate chops him in the back, snapping his spine, and killing him. Finally, Lorza moves to the large, shirtless gorn, and roundhouse kicks him into the wall behind him. The impact kills the gorn, and leaves a significant dent in the wall. Within less than a minute, all of the gorn are neutralized. Only Captain Rassk remains alive. As the one armed gorn starts to get up, Jack approaches, and slits his throat.

“You missed one.” Jack says.

“I know. Left him for you.” Lorza says.

“Thanks for including me.” Jack says.

“Don’t mention it, love. Now, we had better get back to work, hadn’t we?” Lorza asks. Jack nods, and turns to face the bridge crew. All eyes are now on Lorza.

“Are you… an android?” An ensign in a science uniform asks.

“No. I’m kasari. Our physical strength is several times greater than most races.” Lorza says.

“Oh.” The ensign says.

“Alright, everyone. Take your stations. We’re not out of the woods yet.” Jack says.

“About that. Impulse engines are back online, and you’ll have warp six… for ten seconds.” Lorza says.

“Only ten seconds?” Jack asks.

“Considering our situation, that’s the best I could do. Unless you want me to go back to the engine room and start screaming and swearing.” Lorza answers.

“No no. I wouldn’t want you to go into a blood rage.” Jack says.

“That’s probably for the best. You know I lose control when that happens.” Lorza says. 

“I know, Lorza. You did good. Warp Six for ten seconds is better than what we had before.” Jack says. Lorza nods, then heads for the ops station. Jack looks at the body of Captain Gage.

_ I’ll get ‘em home, sir. You have my word. _ Jack thinks. He lingers for a moment, then takes a seat in the captain’s chair.

“Ethan, set course… one one four mark two five. Maximum impulse.” Jack says.

“Aye, sir.” Ethan says.

“Lorza, standby to vent plasma from the warp nacelles on my signal.” Jack says.

“Understood.” Lorza says.

“Vent the drive plasma? What do you have in mind?” Jen asks.

“Ever heard of the Riker Maneuver?” Jack asks.

“Oh. That’s what you’re doing. Don’t you have to have metreon gas for that?” Jen asks.

“I don’t have any metreon gas, but we can still ignite the drive plasma, and hopefully destroy the gorn ship as they chase us.” Jack says.

“Understood.” Jen says.

* * *

The Pioneer quickly turns around, and flies away from the remaining gorn ship, which immediately follows.

* * *

On the bridge of the Pioneer, the viewscreen is switched to rear view, showing the gorn vessel in pursuit.

“Just as I expected. Lorza, vent plasma… for five seconds.” Jack says.

“Aye, sir. Venting plasma.” Lorza says. Five seconds pass.

“Jen, target our plasma wake and fire!” Jack says.

“Aye, sir. Firing phasers!” Jen says.

  
  


The Pioneer fires its aft phasers into the plasma trail, which the gorn ship happens to be flying through. The resulting explosion destroys the gorn ship. The Pioneer immediately warps away.

* * *

**Acting Captain’s Log, supplemental. Lieutenant Commander Jack Thomas reporting.** **The Pioneer has been towed to Starbase 259, where she will undergo repairs. In the meantime, I will be appearing before a board of inquiry to explain my actions on the recent mission.**

* * *

Aboard Starbase 259, Jack is in a courtroom, standing before a vice admiral and two commodores. 

“For the record, state your name, rank, and current assignment.” The admiral says.

“Lieutenant Commander Jack Thomas, acting captain, USS Pioneer.” Jack says.

“Thank you, commander. We’ve called you here today to hear your report on the recent mission to sector 315.” the admiral says.

“Understood, sir. You have my full cooperation.” Jack says.

“Very good. Let’s begin. How long have you served on the Pioneer?” the admiral asks.

“Six months, admiral.” Jack answers.

“You’ve been first officer the entire time?” The admiral asks.

“Yes, sir.” Jack answers.

“Very good. How long have you known Captain Gage?” The admiral asks.

“Seven years, sir. We served together in the Dominion War.” Jack answers.

“I understand you switched from special forces to command track at the captain’s request.” The admiral says.

“That’s right, sir. Captain Gage was given command of the Pioneer, and wanted experienced officers to help him with his trainee crew. He asked me to be his first officer, so I took command training at the academy for a semester. After that, I got the job on the Pioneer.” Jack says.

“Thank you, commander. Please, begin your mission report.” The admiral says.

“Yes, sir. We were on routine patrol, when we were ordered to sector 315 to investigate the disappearance of the USS Oppenheimer. Upon arriving, we scanned the entire sector, but only found debris.” Jack says.

“What did your analysis of the debris tell you?” The admiral asks.

“The debris belonged to the USS Oppenheimer, which was destroyed with all hands, sir.” Jack answers.

“By a gorn patrol?” The admiral asks.

“Yes, sir.” Jack answers.

“Your ship engaged three gorn vessels in sector 315. Why didn’t Captain Gage order retreat?” The admiral asks.

“The gorn vessels were intruding in Federation space. The captain responded as his duty required.” Jack answers.

“After your ship was disabled, gorn troops beamed onto the bridge, and demanded that Captain Gage surrender. When he refused, a firefight began. I understand you killed one of the gorn with a klingon dagger.” The admiral says.

“That’s right, admiral.” Jack says.

“Shortly after your captain’s death, Lieutenant Lorza arrived on the bridge, and proceeded to single handedly kill or incapacitate every single gorn... in a matter of seconds?” The admiral asks. The two commodores seem to not believe what the admiral has said, and look at him for confirmation.

“Yes, sir. That’s exactly what happened. Lorza’s a kasari, who, as most people know, are much stronger than most humanoid races. The gorn were no match for her.” Jack says.

“I understand the lieutenant is your wife.” The admiral says.

“Yes, sir.” Jack says.

“Does your relationship interfere with your duties as first officer?” The admiral asks.

“No, sir. When we’re on duty, we’re focused on the job. I do mine, and Lorza does hers. I give her an order, she says yes sir and follows it.” Jack answers.

“Very good, commander. Does Captain Gage typically allow Lieutenant Lorza to resort to such extreme violence?” The admiral asks.

“The captain believed that every single officer under his command should be prepared to defend the ship and crew by any means necessary. Permission to speak freely, sir?” Jack asks.

“Granted.” The admiral answers.

“Violence is sometimes necessary in order to preserve what we believe in or to protect those who can’t protect themselves. I fully support Lorza’s actions, and Captain Gage would have as well.” Jack says. The admiral sits in silence for a moment.

“Very good, commander. I happen to agree with you. I’m satisfied that you acted correctly in this crisis. I call this board of inquiry to a close. Please remain for a moment, commander. We have some things to discuss.” The admiral says.

“Aye, sir.” Jack says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jen is standing outside the courtroom entrance. She is pacing back and forth impatiently as Lorza approaches.

“Keep that up, and you’re going to wear out your shoes.” Lorza says. Jen stops pacing, and looks at her.

“Oh. Hey, Lolo.” Jen says.

“Is Jack still in there?” Lorza asks.

“Yeah. Just him and the admiral. Everyone else left about ten minutes ago.” Jen answers.

“I hope everything’s alright.” Lorza says.

‘He saved our asses, Lolo. They ought to be giving him a medal. Of course, they ought to be giving you one too.” Jen says.

“I don’t do what I do for medals. I just do what’s right.” Lorza says.

“Of course you’d say that. Bloody girl scout.” Jen says.

“Girl what?” Lorza asks.

“Never mind. Obscure cultural reference.” Jen answers.

“Although I picked up your language rather quickly, I still have some… gaps in my knowledge of Earth. It will take time, but I will one day have a much greater understanding of my new home. Perhaps I will come to understand the numerous colorful metaphors you and Jack often use.” Lorza says.

“You… swearing in our language? Sorry, girlfriend. You just don’t have the knack for it.” Jen says.

“Well, I am attempting the hell to fit in.” Lorza says. Jen chuckles.

“What?” Lorza asks.

“Not quite there yet. Keep practicing.” Jen answers.

“Sumbaat kun daak fa! This kasham daak language of yours!” Lorza says.

“Didn’t really understand much of that, but I figure most of those words aren’t said around children.” Jen says.

“No. That would be unwise. The last thing I need is for an infant to learn how to say ‘kun daak fa’.” Lorza says.

“That one must be pretty bad then.” Jen says.

“It is. Actually illegal to say it in public. At least... on kasara.” Lorza says.

“Sorry, Lolo. I know you don’t like to talk about your planet. I didn’t mean to…” Jen says.

“It’s okay, Jen.” Lorza says.

“Speaking of those babies, how did they do with the whole ship being shot to hell thing?” Jen asks.

“The girls are fine. I just dropped them off at the Starbase nursery. They were sound asleep when I left.” Lorza says.

“That’s good. I’m glad they’re okay.” Jen says.

“Zala and Zyri are strong. They don’t scare easily. But… my babies could have been killed yesterday! Am I a bad mother for taking them onto a starship?” Lorza asks.

“You’re a great mother, Lolo. Don’t let anybody tell you different. If I had eight month old twins, I wouldn’t want to be separated from them either.” Jen says.

“Thanks, Jen.” Lorza says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack finally emerges from the courtroom, now with three gold pips on his collar.

“They made you full commander?” Lorza asks.

“Yeah. The admiral… gave me command of the Pioneer.” Jack answers. Lorza smiles, then embraces her husband.

“Way to go, my love.” Lorza says.

“Thanks, babe.” Jack says. He kisses his wife, then the two separate. Jen approaches, and briefly embraces him.

“Congratulations.” Jen says.

“Thanks, Jen.” Jack says.

“So, you’re the captain now.” Jen says.

“Yeah, and that means I get to do a lot of cool stuff, like… appointing a first officer.” Jack says.

“Yeah. We probably need one. Who are we getting stuck with anyway?” Jen asks.

“Lieutenant Jennifer Dalton.” Jack answers.

“What? Me… an XO? I’ve been out of the academy for six months! Are you… sure I’m ready?” Jen asks.

“I’m sure. You may be young, and you may have less than a year as an officer, but you can do this. I know you can. That’s why I chose you.” Jack answers.

“I’m surprised you didn’t choose Lorza for XO. She’s the one with ten years experience in the Kasari Fleet.” Jen says.

“I was a technician, later an engineer. I didn’t have any command training until the academy, and no actual experience until I was assigned to the Pioneer. Captain Gage had you in command of night shift. You have far more experience running a bridge than I do. So, you have my full support, Jen.” Lorza says. Jen smiles, and embraces her.

“Thanks, Lolo.” Jen says.

“Now that that’s taken care of, we need to get back to the ship and get into dress uniforms.” Jack says.

“Dress uniforms?” Jen asks.

“Transfer of command ceremony. 1500 in the mess hall.” Jack answers.

“Oh, right. I should have remembered that.” Jen says.

“It’s okay, Jen. The last couple of days have been a little rough on us.” Jack says.

“Tell me about it. The captain’s actually dead.” Jen says.

“He gave his life for his crew. The same could happen to any of us someday.” Jack says.

“I know. A Starfleet career has its risks.” Jen says.

“It has its rewards too.” Jack says.

“You knew the captain longer than the rest of us. How are you doing with this?” Jen asks.

“He was my friend. It won’t be easy, and I can’t replace him, but I’ll do my best to be a good leader for the crew.” Jack answers.

“You’ll be great.” Lorza says.

“I second that.” Jen says.

“Thanks. Both of you. Now, shall we?” Jack asks.

“Of course.” Lorza answers.

Jack, Lorza, and Jen walk away from the courtroom, with Jack and Lorza holding hands.


	2. 2389: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine years later....

**Personal log, Captain Jack Thomas. June 7, 2389. With our recent diplomatic mission complete, the Dynasty has been recalled to Earth to undergo a three week retrofit. Most of my crew have been granted shore leave, with only essential personnel staying on board. Some of my senior officers have chosen to take leave, but I chose to keep working, at least, until yesterday. My wife has finally convinced me to take some time off. She’s been begging me to take a break ever since we returned to Earth. Now, here I am, on leave for a week. Lorza and I are taking the girls to Honolulu, a city I’ve always enjoyed visiting. I take my duty to Starfleet very seriously, and I admit that I can come across as a bit of a workaholic, but… I’m looking forward to the break.**

* * *

**Personal log, Lieutenant Commander Lorza. Stardate 66451.3, or June 7, 2389 by the Earth calendar. Jack and I are headed to Honolulu, one of Earth’s most popular vacation destinations. I’ve been there many times with him, and I find it to be a very beautiful place, with a rich culture and history. I’m looking forward to this time away from the ship and the work. I enjoy Starfleet, and I find my work fulfilling, but family is first. We need to spend more time with each other, and this is the perfect opportunity. Zala and Zyri haven’t been to Earth since they were five, so this will be good for them as well. Two of my friends, Catherine and Vezzi will be meeting us for lunch. I’m glad they were both able to take leave. We don’t see each other that much, since we don’t serve together. We can call each other, but… it’s not the same. Catherine has been a great friend since the academy, and Vezzi… well, we’ve known each other forever it seems. She’s all I have left of the life I had on Kasara. I have missed them both, and I’m looking forward to this. I will cherish every moment of it.**

* * *

On the planet Earth, the city of Honolulu is a tropical paradise, and a popular place for many to relax, thanks to the minimal Starfleet presence. Among today’s visitors is Jack Thomas, a clean cut, athletic man of thirty seven; Lorza, a near human Kasari woman with bright red hair and purple eyes. Lorza is sixty eight years old, but appears to be in her early twenties due to the much slower aging process of the kasari. Also present are Jack and Lorza’s nine year old twin daughters, Zala and Zyri. The four are currently walking away from a transporter pad.

“When are we meeting Aunt Vezzi and Aunt Cat? Is Sara coming?” Zyri asks.

“In about fifteen minutes, and yes, Sara’s coming.” Lorza answers.

“Cool. I wonder if they’ll get us anything.” Zala says.

“You can’t always be expecting gifts.” Jack says.

“Your father’s right. Be grateful for what you have.” Lorza says.

“I am. It’s just… they usually get us something. Cat gets us cool stuff, like that holo program we got for our last birthday.” Zala says.

“What about Vezzi? She buys you things too.” Lorza says.

“Yeah, but her gifts are boring.” Zala says.

“Zala... “ Lorza says.

“She got us books for our birthday! I hate books!” Zala says.

“I liked them just fine.” Zyri says.

“Of course you did!” Zala says.

“I like reading! I’m gonna join Starfleet and be an engineer!” Zyri says.

“I thought you were going to be a science officer?” Zala asks.

“I changed my mind.” Zyri answers.

“Again.” Zala says.

“Engineering is way cooler! I’m gonna design ships!” Zyri says.

“Ugh! How boring! I’m gonna be a security officer! All I’ll have to do is shoot things and arrest people!” Zala says.

“Girls! That’s enough!” Jack says.

“Sorry, papa.” Zala and Zyri say in unison.

“Thank you. Now, let’s get moving. The restaurant’s just around the corner.” Jack says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack, Lorza, and their daughters enter a large restaurant. They check in with the host, and are instructed to wait. Soon, they are approached by three people- Vezzi, a Kasari woman with bright green hair, who appears to be the same age as Lorza; Catherine Brumley, a woman of thirty one, with auburn hair and lightly tanned skin; and Catherine’s thirteen year old daughter, Sara Brumley, who seems to be focused on the PADD in her hands. Lorza approaches Vezzi, and the two women clasp hands.

“Semvat selahim.” Lorza says.

“Semvat selahim.” Vezzi says.

“What’s that all about?” Catherine asks.

“Roughly translated… welcome dear friend. It’s a traditional kasari greeting.” Lorza answers.

“We keep to a few of the old traditions.” Vezzi says.

“At least the ones we like.” Lorza says.

“True.” Vezzi says. 

Lorza and Vezzi briefly embrace, then Lorza approaches Catherine, and the two embrace.   
  


“Hi, Lolo.” Catherine says.

“Hi, Cat.” Lorza says. 

“Crikey! What is that you’re wearin’? A dress? Swimwear?” Catherine asks, taking note of Lorza’s outfit, a colorful dress made of a thin, semitransparent fabric. Lorza chuckles at Catherine’s comment.

“A little bit of both, I suppose.” Lorza answers. She looks at Sara, who is still focused on reading her PADD. Catherine takes note of this, and taps her daughter on the shoulder.

“Sara! Put that bloody thing away and say g’day yer aunt!” Catherine says. Sara finally stops reading, and looks at her mother. Then, she looks at Lorza.

“Oh. Sorry, mum. I was just readin’ crime reports. Hi Aunt Lolo.” Sara says. Lorza embraces the girl.

“Hi, Sara. How are you?” Lorza asks.

“I’m great. Glad to be out of school for the next three days.” Sara answers.

“You think regular school’s tough? Wait until you get into the Academy.” Lorza says.

“Only four more years to go. Assumin’ I get in the first year I’m old enough.” Sara says.

“So… Crime reports? Getting in a little light reading I see.” Lorza says.

“Sara’s… got it in her head to be a security officer. Spends a lot of time studyin’ the criminal mind.” Catherine says.

“Sounds interesting. I think there’s a little more to security than just going after the bad guys.” Lorza says.

“I know. Security officers also have to defend their ship and crew.” Sara says.

“That’s right.” Lorza says.

“She can handle a phaser pretty well already, and she’s learning hand to hand as well.” Catherine says.

“I could give you a few tips on that if you’re interested.” Lorza says.

“Sure, Aunt Lolo. I might take you up on that.” Sara says.

“I’d be glad to help. Zala wants to go into security as well. I think you two should get together sometime and talk about it. Maybe the both of you could even train together when Zala gets a little older. Speaking of Zala... “ Lorza says. She spots her daughters nearby, playing on a PADD. Lorza lets out an exasperated sigh, and walks to Jack. As Lorza approaches, she casts a sideways glance toward Zala and Zyri. Jack looks their way, and sees what they’re up to.

“Damn…” Jack says.

“I thought we told the girls no games on this trip.” Lorza says.

“We did. They must have grabbed the PADD when we weren’t looking.” Jack says.

“I love them, but… they can be a handful at times.” Lorza says.

“Tell me about it. Zala! Zyri!” Jack says. The girls stop playing, and look at their parents.

“We told you… to leave the PADD at home.” Lorza says.

“Sorry, mama. We just…” Zala says.

“Save it. Give me the PADD. Now.” Lorza says, as she extends her hand. Zala sighs in frustration as she hands the PADD to her mother.

“We’ll talk about this later. For now, I want to be on your best behavior. I don’t want to have to separate you like we did at Uncle Rick’s wedding.” Jack says.

“Yes, papa.” Zala and Zyri say in unison.

* * *

An hour later, the group exits the restaurant. As they are walking down the street, a group of several people in black outfits appear. Their purple eyes and pointed ears mark them all as kasari.

“Oh, fuck.” Lorza says, upon recognizing the insignia on the kasari outfits.

“Language, mama.” Zyri says.

“Girls… get back, now!” Lorza says.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asks.

“It’s… the Order of Kodar. I recognize the outfits.” Lorza answers.

“Those religious maniacs you told me about? What the hell are they doing here?” Jack asks.

“I don’t give a damn. They’re here, and now I have to deal with them.” Lorza answers.

“ _ We _ have to deal with them. I’ll call in some commandos. Maybe… that’ll be enough to take them down.” Jack says.

“We’ll need a lot of them.” Lorza says. Jack nods in agreement, then taps his combadge.

“Special Forces Command! This is Captain Jack Thomas! I need a response team in full tac gear beamed to my position on the double!” Jack says. There is no response.

“They should have answered by now! Something’s wrong!” Lorza says. Vezzi takes out a tricorder and scans the area.

“There’s a dampening field here. It goes out… twenty meters in each direction.” Vezzi says.

“Okay… plan b! Somebody needs to get out of the dampening field and contact SFC!” Jack says.

“Catherine, you should do it. Take the girls with you. Jack… you should go too.” Lorza says.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jack says. Lorza takes his hand.

“Jack… there are ten of them.” Lorza says.

“I know. I can’t even take on one of them. Still, I’m not leaving you.” Jack says. Before Lorza can respond, one of the kasari, an older, bearded man, approaches.

“I am Grand Emtoc Zarayn of the Order of Kodar. Lorza of Clan Barvash and Vezzi of Clan Rethlu… you have committed crimes against the faith, and you will answer for them. Humans, we have no conflict with you. You may leave.” Zarayn says.

“Catherine, take the girls and go!” Lorza says. Catherine nods, then starts to walk away with Zala, Zyri, and Sara.

“The human child may leave. The unclean will remain.” Zarayn says. Jack starts to charge toward him, but he is restrained by Lorza.

“Unclean? You son of a...” Jack says.

“Easy, Jack.” Lorza says.

“So, you are the one who has defiled our sister.” Zarayn says.

“I’m not your damn sister!” Lorza says.

“All Kasari are children of Kodar, for he is the creator of all. The one true god. Kneel before him and ask for his forgiveness. Redeem yourself, and your life will be spared. Your children will be allowed to live, so that they may serve Kodar as his disciples. Your… mate will of course be put to death for his sins.” Zarayn says.

“Catherine! Take Sara and go! I’ll make that an order if I have to!” Jack says. 

“Alright. Sara, honey. Let’s go.” Catherine says, taking her daughter’s hand. Sara nods, and reluctantly follows her mother.

“Now that the humans have left, we will carry out our judgement.” Zarayn says. 

“You… have no authority here!” Jack says.

“The Order of Kodar… does not recognize your corrupt Federation.” Zarayn says.

“I’ve been thinking of what I would say if I ever crossed paths with any of you bastards again. Right now, two words come to mind. Fuck… and you.” Lorza says.

“I am familiar with Earth speech. Your insult is blasphemy of the highest order. Repent now, or die with your mate.” Zarayn says. 

“Grand Emtoc! Starfleet will detect our ship soon! We must act quickly!” Another Kasari, a younger man, says.

“I know, Luraz.” Zarayn says.

“If you’re so worried about Starfleet, why not just leave now? I’d be willing to forget any of this ever happened.” Jack says.

“The will of Kodar must be done.” Zarayn says.

“Fine. I’m done playing nice. Get the hell of my planet!” Jack says, as he takes out a previously concealed phaser.

“Jack, no!” Lorza says.

“Everyone, run!” Jack shouts. He fires his phaser, hitting one of the kasari in the shoulder. The man staggers back, and seems disoriented, but remains standing.

“That’ll just piss him off!” Vezzi says.

“I know, but it’ll buy you some time! Lorza, give me your phaser!” Jack says.

“No! I’m staying!” Lorza says, as she pulls a concealed phaser out of her dress. Jack notices his daughters are still nearby. They are now crying and embracing each other.

“Girls! I told you to get out of here!” Jack says. Zala and Zyri look at their father, then their mother.

“We’re… scared…” Zyri says.

“I know, sweetie. I know. But you need to listen to your father. These are… very bad people, and they’ll hurt you. Please, go.” Lorza says.

“Mama…” Zala says. Lorza closes her eyes briefly as a single tear rolls down her cheek. After a few seconds, she calms down, and opens her eyes again.

“I love you, little ones. Now, go. Be safe.” Lorza says. Zala takes Zyri’s hand, and the two girls start walking.

“We cannot allow them to leave!” one of the Kasari says.

“They will not get far.” Zarayn says. He takes a small golden ball out of his robe, and throws it. The ball lands at Lorza’s feet. Zarayn and his fellow cultists all take several steps back.

_ A Vashkim device? They’re only children! Bastards! I’ll see you in hell for this! _ Lorza thinks.

“Girls! Run! Now!” Lorza shouts.

Suddenly, the ball starts to shoot out red smoke. Lorza, Zala, Zyri, and Vezzi all start coughing. Jack seems unaffected.

_ Lorza warned me about these stun grenades. It looks like they only affect Kasari. That means… I’m on my own. Unless Catherine can get some help. _ Jack thinks. 

Within seconds, Lorza, Zala, Zyri, and Vezzi all lie on the ground unconscious. As the red smoke clears, Jack now faces the cultists alone.

“Looks like your little toy doesn’t work on me.” Jack says.

“You… are nothing, infidel.” Zarayn says.

_ Oh, what the hell? Who wants to live forever? _ Jack thinks. He spots Lorza’s phaser lying on the ground, and picks it up. Now holding a phaser in each hand, he starts shooting, and charges toward Zarayn. The kasari leader charges toward Jack with great speed, and picks up the man as if he weighs nothing. Zarayn then throws Jack several feet into a nearby wall, knocking him out.

“Grab the children, then make sure the others are dead.” Zarayn says.

‘Yes, Grand Emtoc.” A kasari woman says. 

Two kasari pick up the unconscious Zala and Zyri. As a few other kasari aim their weapons and prepare to execute the others, fifty heavily armed Starfleet Special Forces Commandos beam in.

“Starfleet! We must leave, Grand Emtoc!” Luraz says.

“Very well. We have what we came for. Prepare for transport!” Zarayn says.

As the commandos start shooting, the kasari beam away with Zala and Zyri.

“Shit!” A middle aged man says.

“Captain! I’ve traced their transporter signal to a ship in orbit.” A nearby lieutenant says.

“Good. Contact Starfleet Security. Johnson, how are they?” the captain asks, looking toward a young man standing over Jack, Lorza, and Vezzi with a medical tricorder.

“Captain Thomas looks to be in pretty rough shape. The others… looks like they’re just stunned, sir.” Johnson answers.

“Alright. Get these people sickbay. Everyone else, we’re done here. Let’s get back to base and report to the admiral.” The captain says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was just a prologue introducing us to Jack and Lorza. Now, we pick up their story nine years later. They've risen through the ranks of Starfleet, and now serve on a new ship, the Galaxy-class USS Dynasty, which we will learn more about in the next few chapters. 
> 
> This chapter begins the first main story arc, which will be set in 2389. It will focus on Jack and Lorza's desperate mission to rescue their daughters. We will also learn more about Lorza, and her people, the kasari.
> 
> Next chapter: Jack and Lorza are visited by a Starfleet legend...


	3. 2389: Part 2

Jack awakens, lying on a biobed in a sickbay. He looks around, and sees Lorza asleep in a chair at his bedside. Jack reaches over, and puts a hand on his wife’s shoulder. She opens her eyes, and takes his hand.

“Jack…” Lorza says. She gets out of her chair, and approaches the bed. Jack slowly sits up, and Lorza promptly embraces him.

“Lorza… are you okay?” Jack asks.

“No, I’m not. They… took the girls.” Lorza answers.

“Damn. How long have I been out?” Jack asks, taking notice that his wife is now uniform as opposed to the civilian clothing she had previously been wearing.

“Six hours. You’re at Starfleet Medical.” Lorza answers.

“Six hours? Those bastards have left the sector by now!” Jack says. He starts to slowly get off the bed. Lorza puts a hand on his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Lorza asks.

“Starfleet Command.” Jack answers.

“I can’t allow that, captain. You haven’t fully recovered from your injuries yet.” A vulcan woman in a medical uniform says as she approaches.

“I called T’leth. She’s taken charge of your surgery and recovery.” Lorza says.

“Surgery?” Jack asks.

“You suffered a torn anterior cruciate ligament, a collapsed lung, and six broken ribs. I have healed most of the damage, but you will need further recovery time. You are off duty for at least twelve hours.” T’leth answers.

“I have a job to do, doctor.” Jack says.

“Not for at least twelve hours, captain. That is an order from your Chief Medical Officer.” T’leth says.

“Please, Jack. Listen to T’leth. She knows what she’s doing.” Lorza says.

“You’re right. About the girls, do we have any idea where they are?” Jack asks.

“Zarayn and his people escaped in a stolen runabout. Starfleet sent two ships after them, but… they lost them. Now, we have no idea where they are.” Lorza answers.

“I believe I can help vith that.” An older male voice says from the sickbay’s entrance. Jack and Lorza look toward the door, and see an elderly, bald man in a red and black uniform bearing the insignia of a fleet admiral.

“Admiral Chekov.” Jack says. He starts to stand up. 

“At ease, keptin. Ve vouldn’t vant to upset your doctor, vould ve?” Chekov asks.

“I think that happens no matter what I do.” Jack answers.

“As you are aware, I am a vulcan. I am incapable of such displays of emotion.” T’leth says.

“We’ve served together for six years, T’leth. I know better.” Jack says. The vulcan doctor raises an eyebrow.

“So you say. You are free to leave sickbay. You may even return to the ship if you wish, but you are to remain off duty for at least twelve hours. I would also prefer it if you avoid walking. I have taken the liberty of requisitioning a hover chair for you.” T’leth says.

“Fine.” Jack says. He stands up slowly, with Lorza assisting him. He is then helped to the hover chair. 

“So, where to?” Lorza asks.

“The ship.” Jack answers.

“Actually, Keptin, if ve may, I need to speak vith you in private.” Chekov says.

“Of course, admiral.” Jack says.

“Please, come to my office. Commander Lorza, you may come as vell. This concerns you too.” Chekov says.

“Aye, sir.” Lorza says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack and Lorza are in Admiral Chekov’s office. The elderly admiral is seated behind his desk, while Jack is in his hover chair facing him. Lorza is standing behind Jack, with her hands on his shoulders.

“As you are avare, ve have no idea vhere the terrorists currently are, but ve are doing our best to find out. I vill share vith you vhat ve know.” Chekov says.

“Any help is appreciated, admiral.” Jack says.

“As you know, Starfleet Command sent two wessels in pursuit, but ve lost them in a nebula… near the Neutral Zone.” Chekov says.

“The Neutral Zone? Do you think… that they might have gone through the nebula… to the Romulan side of the zone?” Jack asks.

“It is possible. Starfleet Intelligence believes that these extremists have an unknown benefactor of some kind.” Chekov answers.

“The Tal Shiar. They hire Zarayn and his people to do some spying for them. In return, the Romulans help them carry out the kidnapping of two children, on Earth, in broad daylight. Yeah, I could see the Tal Shiar pulling a stunt like this. Do we have any idea how these people got a hold of a runabout?” Jack asks.

“The wessel was stolen from a Starfleet Surplus Depot several weeks ago. It vas no longer in active service.” Chekov says.

“So, if it’s from a junkyard, they probably ditched it in that nebula and met up with another ship.” Jack says.

“That is our theory as vell.” Chekov says.

“I’d like permission to go after them, admiral.” Jack says.

“I thought you might.” Chekov says.

“They have our children, sir! We can’t just let them get away with that!” Lorza says. Jack takes her hand and squeezes it. 

“Easy, Lolo.” Jack says. After a few seconds, Lorza calms down.

“Sorry, admiral.” Lorza says.

“I understand your frustration, commander. You can rest assured that I have no intention of allowing anyone to get avay vith anything.” Chekov says.

“The Dynasty’s supposed to be in drydock for another four days. If we could get another ship temporarily…” Jack says.

“Actually, I’ve already checked. The Dynasty can be ready to go in about eight hours if we bypass the nonessential systems.” Lorza says.

“Look at you, thinking ahead.” Jack says.

“I want the girls back, Jack, and I want us to be the ones to get them.” Lorza says.

“I want the same thing, but… it’s not up to us. If we were doing this by the book, you and I would both be expected to stay out of it.” Jack says. Lorza sighs in frustration.

“In my experience, the book is not always right. Sometimes, you just… have to go vith your gut. I have already spoken to the C-in-C on this matter, and ve are both in agreement on how to proceed from here.” Chekov says.

“You went straight to the C-in-C? No Clancy? Bet she was happy about that.” Jack says.

“Admiral Clancy vas at the meeting, but I did not consult her beforehand. The security of the Federation has been wiolated, and ve must act now! The lives of two innocent children are at stake, and there is no time for debate or quoting regulations!” Chekov says.

“Sounds like you’re not too wild about Clancy either.” Lorza says.

“You could say that. I understand the two of you have your differences vith her as vell.” Chekov says.

“Let’s just say we’re not getting her anything for Christmas this year.” Jack says.

“I know vhat you mean.” Chekov says.

“Admiral, what has the C-in-C decided to do?” Lorza asks.

“The Dynasty… is being placed on temporary assignment vith Starfleet Special Forces. You are cleared to launch as soon as your ship is ready. Go, find your children.” Chekov answers.

“Thank you, sir.” Lorza says. Chekov shakes her hand, then does the same to Jack.

“Good luck to you both.” Chekov says.

“Thank you, admiral.” Jack says.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jack and Lorza beam to their ship, the Galaxy-class USS Dynasty. The ship is currently docked in Earth orbit, undergoing systems upgrades.

* * *

Aboard the Dynasty, Jack is now in his ready room with Lorza. They are now joined by Commander Jen Dalton, a dark haired woman of thirty, who serves as the Dynasty’s first officer. Jack is now in uniform, seated behind his desk, while Lorza and Jen are seated in chairs facing him.

“So, how did it go with Admiral Chekov?” Jen asks.

“Pretty good actually. The Dynasty’s been temporarily reassigned to Special Forces.” Jack answers.

“Which means we answer to Admiral Chekov for now.” Jen says.

“That’s right. We’ve been authorized to do whatever is necessary to get the girls back.” Jack says.

“Good. What are we still sitting around here for?” Jen asks. Lorza chuckles.

“The ship’s not quite ready to go yet, and… I have orders for you.” Jack answers.

“Orders… for me?” Jen asks.

“I haven’t been cleared to return to duty yet, so you have the bridge… for at least the next twelve hours.” Jack says.

“ _ At least _ the next twelve hours? Sounds like T’leth is being a little overzealous again. You seem fine to me.” Jen says.

“I could take command now and not have any problems, but… doctor’s orders.” Jack says.

“I know what you mean.” Jen says.

“Starfleet Command says we can launch as soon as the ship’s ready. Lorza’s already checked with the department heads and made up a list of what needs to be done.” Jack says. Lorza offers a PADD to Jen. Jen takes the PADD and looks at it for a moment.

“You’ve been busy.” Jen says.

“I want to get this ship moving so we can get the girls back.” Lorza says.

“Well, don’t you worry. I’ll have Raven get on this. She can handle ops until you get back.” Jen says.

“Get back? I’m not going anywhere.” Lorza says.

“I thought you might want some time…” Jen says.

“No. No time off. I’ll keep working. I need to. It helps.” Lorza says.

“Okay.” Jen says.

“I’ll see you on the bridge when my shift starts.” Lorza says.

“Alright. Look… I know this has been a rough time for both of you, but we are going to get through this. We’re going to get the twins back, and we’re all going to be just fine.” Jen says.

“Thanks, Jen.” Jack says.

“Hang in there, you two. We’ve got this.” Jen says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted a veteran character to have a small role as a 'good' admiral in this. I figured... how about Chekov? He's still active duty in the fanfilm Renegades (set in the late 2380s), so I decided to use him. 
> 
> Oh, the Admiral Clancy mentioned here is the same one from Star Trek: Picard. She'll show up eventually in a small role, and be her usual charming self. 
> 
> Note: I'm expecting the next chapter to be ready within a couple of weeks. After that, this story is going to go on break for at least a month, as I am starting work on Apocalypse again, as well as another story I've been working on for quite a while. Thanks.


	4. 2389: Part 3

A few hours later, the Galaxy-class USS Dynasty departs from Earth. Upon exiting the solar system, the ship goes to warp.

* * *

Aboard the Dynasty, the command staff is now assembled in the observation lounge, seated at the large conference table in the center of the room. Present are- Jack; Lorza; Jen; Lieutenant Commander T’leth, a vulcan woman serving as Chief Medical Officer; Lieutenant T’Gor, a klingon man in his early twenties serving as chief of security; Lieutenant Norzon Thade, a trill man in his late twenties serving as chief engineer; and Ensign Raven Suro, a nineteen year old woman serving as conn officer. Lorza’s friend, Lieutenant Commander Vezzi, is also present, now in a green uniform, indicating Starfleet Special Forces.

“Now that we’re under way, I can brief you on our current situation. As all of you are now aware, we were attacked on Earth by a group of Kasari terrorists called the Order of Kodar. They… took my children.” Jack says.

“They steal children? They are without honor. We will destroy them.” T’Gor says.

_ Yes, we will. _ Lorza thinks.

“As you are aware, I was injured in the confrontation. I haven’t been cleared to return to duty yet, but I was able to convince our good doctor to allow me to attend this meeting.” Jack says.

“Captain, if I may…” Norzon says.

“Yes, Mr. Thade?” Jack asks.

“We could have used at least another six to eight hours in drydock. Some of our systems are still offline, and we haven’t finished simulations for the engine upgrades. I recommend we go no faster than warp seven for the time being. I also recommend not using the slipstream drive.” Norzon says.

“Your recommendation is noted, lieutenant. We won’t be needing most of the offline systems for this mission. I want your focus to be on getting engines and weapons to a hundred percent.” Jack says.

“Weapons? You expect to take us into combat?” Norzon asks.

“It’s very likely. If you have any additional concerns, take it up with Commander Dalton. She’s in charge until I return to duty.” Jack says.

“Aye, sir.” Norzon says.

“As you all can see, we have a guest with us. This is Lieutenant Commander Vezzi from Starfleet Special Forces. She’ll be with us as a mission consultant.” Jack says.

“Special forces? What exactly is it you do, commander?” Raven Suro asks.

“ _ Special _ things.” Vezzi answers.

“The commander’s work is classified, ensign.” Jack says.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Raven says.

“The commander… is here because she has some intelligence useful to our mission. She will share it with us… on a need to know basis. She is also tasked with helping us bring these criminals to justice. I expect everyone on this crew to give her their full cooperation.” Jack says.

“Aye, sir.” Raven says.

“Commanders Dalton, Lorza, and Vezzi, please remain. The rest of you are dismissed.” Jack says.

Officers get out of their seats and leave the room. Eventually, only Jack, Lorza, Jen, and Vezzi remain.

“So, you’re pretending to be with Special Forces now… “ Jen says.

“It seemed to be a suitable cover story. I can’t exactly go around telling people I’m with Section 31, can I?” Vezzi asks.

“Okay… 31’s involved. You’re obviously here as more than a consultant.” Jen answers.

“That’s correct.” Vezzi says. She looks at Jack.

“You can tell her.” Jack says. Vezzi nods.

“I am here… to make sure the Order of Kodar no longer poses a threat to the Federation. I have orders to kill their leader, Grand Emtoc Zarayn.” Vezzi says.

“Assassination? Is that… really necessary?” Jen asks.

“It is. He is a terrorist and thief, with twelve outstanding warrants from the Federation, and the Klingon Empire. He was arrested three years ago, but escaped before he could stand trial. Officially, he’s wanted alive by both governments. Unofficially… that’s where I come in. Honestly, even if I didn’t have orders, I would gladly kill that traitor.” Vezzi says.

“You and me, both.” Lorza says.

‘Traitor?” Jen asks.

“Zarayn… used to be a member of the Kasari Grand Council, until his extreme religious views ended his political career.” Vezzi answers. 

“He found new allies, in the form of the Dominion, and helped them when they attacked our world! His disciples helped the Jem’Hadar as they butchered our people in the streets! I lost my entire family in the attack! Now, he takes my children from me! I hate him, and I will not rest until he is dead!” Lorza says, anger rising in her voice. Jack walks behind her, and begins to massage her shoulders. 

“Easy.” Jack says. Lorza turns around, and looks at her husband.

“Jack, the son of a bitch took our babies! For that alone, he dies. I trust Vezzi, and I know she’ll do her best to make sure it happens, but… if I have the opportunity, I will kill him.” Lorza says.

“Regardless of what this man has done, can’t we just... arrest him?” Jen asks. Lorza glares at her.

“No arrest. No trial.” Lorza says.

“Lorza…” Jack says. Lorza turns to look at her husband once more.

“He’s too dangerous to be left alive, Jack!” Lorza says.

“I know you’re angry. I am too, but… we can’t kill him. Not unless he endangers the ship and crew. That’s why Vezzi’s here. This… is her job. Let her take care of it.” Jack says.

“I’ll… try.” Lorza says. Jack takes her hand and squeezes it.

“Vezzi…” Jack says.

“Yes?” Vezzi asks.

“Officially, I don’t know anything about your true mission, and I can’t openly support it.” Jack answers.

“I understand.” Vezzi says.

“So, you’re… okay with this.” Jen says.

“We can debate the moral implications… afterward. For now… this just... has to be done. Lorza’s right. Zarayn is too dangerous to be left alive. His terrorist activities have become a real threat to the Federation, and I will not allow this threat to continue. On top of that, I want my kids back, too, and I will do whatever I have to do to get them back.” Jack says.

“I’m not… one hundred percent on board with this, but… I’ve got your back. As usual.” Jen says.

“Thanks, Jen. I know you have objections to Section 31’s methods, but… in the right hands, the agency does serve a vital purpose. Sometimes, we just… have to get our hands dirty.” Jack says.

“I know. I don’t like it, but I know.” Jen says.

“Alright… this conversation… doesn’t leave this room. As far as the rest of the crew is concerned, Zarayn and his people are going to be taken alive, and returned to Earth for trial. We… have a lot of work to do, so let’s get to it.” Jack says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a break from this story for a while. At least a month, maybe longer. I will be working on two other stories for the time being. Thanks.


	5. 2389: Part 4

Zala and Zyri, nine year old twin daughters of Jack and Lorza, have been abducted by the Order of Kodar, a group of Kasari religious extremists. Their current location is unknown….

* * *

Zala awakens on a bed, in a dimly lit room. Once the girl is fully alert, she stands up, and looks at her surroundings.

_ This room… looks kind of like our quarters on the Dynasty, just smaller. Am I on a ship? Where am I? _ Zala thinks.

“Mom? Dad? Zyri?” Zala asks. 

“Ugh… you don’t… have to yell. I’m right here.” A young female voice says from a nearby couch. 

“Zyri!” Zala says.

Zyri slowly gets up from the couch, with Zala’s help.

“You good?” Zala asks.

“Yeah. So, that’s what getting stunned feels like. Can’t say I’m a fan.” Zyri says.

“Same here. I feel like I’ve been asleep for a week.” Zala says.

“There’s no telling how long we were out.” Zyri says.

“That was a Kasari grenade that knocked us out. Mom and Aunt Vezzi went down too.” Zala says.

“Are mom and dad here?” Zyri asks.

“No. Just us. Wherever we are. From the looks of things, I think we might be on a ship.” Zala answers.

“We can find out.” Zyri says. She approaches the room’s entrance, and the door stays closed. She tries pressing the keypad next to the door. Still, nothing happens.

“Must be locked from the outside.” Zala says.

“There’s no power to the door panel.” Zyri says.

“Could be a security lockout. Mom and dad used to do that to our quarters when we were little.” Zala says.

“Yeah, and that’s why I learned how to bypass these things. I’ll just rip this panel off and start working on the control chips.” Zyri says.

Before Zyri can start, the door opens. Zyri quickly backs away as three kasari men enter. One of them is Grand Emtoc Zarayn, leader of the Order of Kodar.

“The room is locked from the outside. Only the proper security code will override it, so tampering with the control panel is a waste of time.” Zarayn says.

“That’s cute. Can we go now?” Zala asks.

“You… will be allowed to leave once you have been properly educated in the ways of our people and devote yourselves to Kodar, the one true god.” Zarayn answers.

“Fat chance of that, jerkface!” Zala says.

“I see your mother has taught you her disrespectful ways. It appears we will also have to teach the both of you how to behave like proper kasari children. There will be an extensive education regimen, as well as religious ceremonies. The food replicator is available to you. There is also sufficient reading material to keep you occupied. Outside of your education, you will be kept in this room until you have earned our trust.” Zarayn says.

“Our parents are gonna come for us, and my mom is gonna kick your ass!” Zala says. 

“A child dares to speak to the Grand Emtoc with such disrespect! You will learn…” One of the other men says. Zarayn raises a hand, and the man stops speaking.

“Stand down, Tazir. These children do not know our ways. We must be tolerant.” Zarayn says.

“Yes, Grand Emtoc.” Tazir says.

“Zala, Zyri, I will return to collect you in three hours. Good day.” Zarayn says. He turns away from the girls, and leaves the room, with the other two men following him.

“Great! What now?” Zala asks.

“I have an idea.” Zyri answers. She walks to the nearby food replicator.

“I think that’s a Starfleet replicator….” Zala says, once she gets a good look at the wall mounted device.

“Yeah, and according to whackjob, it works. Computer, two strawberry sundaes.” Zyri says. Two bowls of ice cream materialize within seconds.

“Hell of time for a snack, don’t you think?” Zala asks.

“Come on, Z… “ Zyri says.

“Oh, what the hell? Can’t pass up good ice cream, can I?” Zala asks.

Zyri takes the two dishes out of the replicator, and offers one to her sister. Zala accepts, and the two girls eat their sundaes. Once done, Zyri returns to the replicator.

“Are you… getting something else?” Zala asks. Zyri kneels in front of the replicator, and removes the front panel.

“Nope. I’m reprogramming this thing. I’m going to make the computer think this is an engineering station. That should give me access to some of the systems.” Zyri says.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing? I remember that one time last year… “ Zala says.

“That was last year. I’ve learned a lot more since then.” Zyri says.

“I hope so, because the last time you tried fooling around with the computer, we ended up with holographic Borg all over the ship!” Zala says.

“I accidentally put three isolinear chips in the wrong order. That’s why that happened. I know enough now that it won’t happen again.” Zyri says.

“All we were trying to do was bypass dad’s security lockout so we could run the phaser training course on our own. But, instead, we ended up invaded by holographic Borg!” Zala says. Zyri stands up, and turns to face her sister.

“Whose idea was it to run the phaser training without permission? Yours! I thought you were crazy, but I went along with it because I thought it might be fun!” Zyri says, a hint of anger in her voice.

“I said I was sorry!” Zala says.

“We were banned from the holodecks for a month!” Zyri shouts.

“Yeah, I know. I was there.” Zala says. Zyri stands in silence for a moment.

“Sorry, Zala. I didn’t mean to snap.” Zyri says. Zala smiles, then hugs her sister.

“It’s okay, Zyri. You’re angry and scared. Me too. Maybe you can use that brain of yours to help us out.” Zala says. 

“Oh. I know one thing I can try!” Zyri says. 

“What do you have in mind?” Zala asks. Zyri turns to face the replicator.

“Computer, show Master Systems Display.” Zyri says.

“Working.” The computer says in a feminine monotone.

“Okay… that’s definitely a Starfleet computer.” Zala says.

“I don’t know about the rest of this place, but I know the replicator’s old Starfleet tech. Probably 20 to 30 years old I’d say.” Zyri says.

“How do you know that?” Zala asks.

“This panel layout hasn’t been used since about a decade before the Dominion War.” Zyri answers.

“You think we might be on an old Starfleet ship or base?” Zala asks.

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Zyri answers.

The display screen on the replicator changes, and now shows the top view of a starship.

“We’re on a ship?” Zala asks.

“Yeah. Excelsior-class by the looks of it. Computer, display ship’s service record.” Zyri answers.

“Working.” the computer says.

After a moment, the image of the ship disappears, and a text entry appears in its place. Zyri reads the text.

“USS… Belgrade. NCC-31285. Decommissioned… thirteen years ago, and... stolen from the Qualor II Surplus Depot eight months ago.” Zyri says.

“So, we’re on a stolen, outdated Starfleet ship. What good does that do us?” Zala asks.

“The computer’s older and simpler. I’ll be able to control things easier than I would on a newer ship like the Dynasty. Still, I won’t be able to take over any critical systems, but I think I can do some damage.” Zyri answers.

“Damn. You’re dangerous with a computer.” Zala says.

“Still think my books are dumb?” Zyri asks.

“Maybe… I was wrong.” Zala answers. Zyri smiles at her sister.

“You want to help me with this?” Zyri asks.

“Help you? With that? You’re the tech nerd! Not me!” Zala says.

“Come on, Z! I just need your help moving a few chips! I’ll even tell you which ones.” Zyri says.

“Okay…” Zala says after a moment’s hesitation. She walks to the replicator, and kneels next to Zyri, who points to a chip near the bottom of the panel.

“Take that one out and move it two rows up.” Zyri says.

“Right.” Zala says. She takes the chip out of its port, and moves it to where her sister instructs.

“Good. Now, put this one in its place.” Zyri says, offering a chip to Zala. Zala accepts the chip, and sticks it into the empty port.

“We can’t open the door with this, can we?” Zala asks.

“Nope. I can’t hack a high enough clearance for that. I can get us a level 1 clearance. That allows us control of the replicators, and… that’s really all we need.” Zyri answers.

“All we need? What are you thinking?” Zala asks.

“Remember Uncle Rick’s wedding?” Zyri asks. Zala laughs.

“Yeah! When you programmed the bartender’s replicator to spray barbecue sauce!” Zala says.

“Time for the sequel.” Zyri says.

“How does that help us? We’re the only ones in this room!” Zala says.

“I know, but if there are other replicators in this place, then… maybe I can network them, and make them all replicate the same thing at the same time.” Zyri says.

“So, that means… “ Zala says. Zala says nothing for a moment as she continues to move control chips.

“Party time. Okay… I think that’ll do it. Time to test this out.” Zyri says.

“Okay. Good luck.” Zala says.

“Computer, network all replicators for remote commands from this terminal.” Zyri says.

“Unable to comply. Level Two access code is required.” The computer says.

“Shit!” Zala says.

“Zala!” Zyri says.

“What?” Zala asks.

“Watch your language!” Zyri answers.

“Mom and dad aren’t here. I can say whatever the hell I want!” Zala says.

“Okay. Fine. You’ve got me there.” Zyri says.

“Can you… make yourself an access code and trick the computer into accepting it?” Zala asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe. Yeah, I think so. But… it’ll... take some time.” Zyri answers.

“You know just as much about these computers as any ensign. You’ve got this.” Zala says.

“Thanks.” Zyri says.


	6. 2389: Part 5

**Captain’s Log, Supplemental: It’s been two days since we’ve left Earth. We’ve continued our search for the stolen runabout, which has turned out to be a dead end, as the ship was found abandoned in the nebula we tracked it to. However, thanks to a reliable source of intel, we might now have a new lead. I’ve now assembled the senior staff to discuss our next move.**

* * *

Aboard the USS Dynasty, Captain Jack Thomas is in the Observation Lounge, seated at the head of the conference table. Also present- Lorza; Jen; Lieutenant T’Gor, chief of security; Dr T’leth, chief medical officer; Lieutenant Norzon Thade, chief engineer; Ensign Raven Suro; chief conn officer; and Lieutenant Commander Vezzi, a Section 31 agent undercover as a Special Forces officer assigned to the Dynasty as a mission consultant.

“Alright, everyone. Let’s get started. I’ve just gotten some intel from a reliable source, and I’ve called this meeting to share it with you.” Jack says.

“What kind of intel?” T’Gor asks.

“We have the possible location of a ship belonging to the Order of Kodar. The USS Sturgis… Miranda-class, reported stolen from a Starfleet junkyard almost a month ago. The ship has now been confirmed to be in the hands of the terrorists.” Jack answers.

“They stole another ship? That makes three! How is it that these dishonorable petaq keep stealing our ships?” T’Gor asks.

“Decommissioned ships aren’t directly monitored by Starfleet. Command considers those ships to not be their problem anymore. That means… there are a lot of thefts. Not just by the Order of Kodar.” Jack says.

“Assuming the transponder codes haven’t been changed, we should be able to track the ship using its emergency beacon.” Lorza says.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Jack says. 

“Hopefully those bastards didn’t remove the transponder or find some way to deactivate it.” Lorza says.

“We’ll find out soon enough, won’t we?” Jen asks.

“Alright… the plan is… we will track the Sturgis, find it, and proceed to its location. We’ve been authorized to use the slipstream drive for the rest of this mission.” Jack answers.

“The slipstream drive? We’re one of only ten ships in the fleet to have slipstream. We should be careful. I don’t recommend using it for more than a few hours.” Norzon says.

“Your recommendation is noted, lieutenant. We will use the drive whenever  _ I decide _ it’s necessary. Is that clear?” Jack asks.

“Yes, sir.” Norzon says.

“Okay… moving on. We will find the Sturgis, rescue my children, and take the terrorists into custody.” Jack says.

“It won’t be easy. As most of you are aware, phasers don’t have much effect on kasari thanks to our physiology. A blast that would knock out most races, would just piss one of us off. Combat against these people… will be challenging.” Lorza says.

“I think we have a solution for that. Commander Vezzi… has some special equipment that just might be of help to us. Commander… “ Jack says. Vezzi nods, then sits a sealed briefcase on the table in front of her.

“Captain, with your permission…” Vezzi says.

“Of course. Go ahead and unlock the case.” Jack says.

“Aye, sir.” Vezzi says. She presses a few buttons on the keypad on top of the case. The container unlocks, and Vezzi opens it. She then takes out a black pistol, which vaguely resembles a standard issue phaser.   
  


“Some kind of… experimental phaser?” T’Gor asks.

“This… is a polaron disruptor. A new weapon in development by Starfleet R&D.” Vezzi says, as she shows the pistol to everyone.

“I thought disruptors were illegal in the Federation.” T’leth says.

“Normal disruptors are, but… this is a  _ polaron disruptor _ . They’ve never existed before, so there are no regulations against using them. Still, I had to get special authorization from the c-in-c himself. I was able to convince him that this weapon is necessary for the success of this mission.” Jack says.

“I… object to the use of this weapon, captain.” T’leth says.

“I thought you might. Alright, T’leth. Let’s hear it.” Jack says.

“Disruptors are banned for a reason. They are weapons designed for one purpose only, and that is to kill… in a rather violent fashion. I believe that the use of such a weapon goes against the moral principles of the Federation.” T’leth says. Lorza stands up.

“These kasari… are religious extremists! Their goal… is to destroy everyone that doesn’t convert to their faith! They can’t be reasoned with! They will not stop! Ever! Until we’re all dead! So, to hell with your moral objections!” Lorza shouts.

“Lorza…” Jack says. Lorza looks at her husband, and seems to calm down. A few seconds later, she returns to her seat.

“Commander, I believe that you are allowing the abduction of your children to affect your judgement. You seem to be unable to approach this mission with the appropriate objectivity.” T’leth says.

“They have my daughters! There’s no way in hell I can be objective!” Lorza says.

“Given your physical capabilities and current emotional state, this could prove to be… problematic.” T’leth says.

“Doctor, that’s enough.” Jack says.

“Captain, I am simply offering my honest medical opinion. I believe that Commander Lorza is emotionally compromised, and should not be involved with this mission.” T’leth says. Lorza starts to get out of her seat again, and Jack looks at her. Lorza seems to calm down, and eases back into her seat.

“You have the right to your opinion, doctor, but I am the captain of this ship, and I am in charge of this mission. I will be the one who decides the personnel for this mission, and Lorza will be involved as much as she wishes. Is that clear?” Jack asks.

“Yes, sir.” T’leth answers.

“Good. Now, this is supposed to be a briefing, so let’s get back on track. Commander Vezzi has brought five polaron disruptors. She will be using one of them. The other four… will be given to Commander Dalton, Commander Lorza, Lieutenant T’Gor, and Ensign Suro. Before using these weapons in combat, we will test them on the holodeck.” Jack says.

“I have designed a holoprogram that I think might be helpful, captain.” Vezzi says.

“Very good. We’ll run the program on holodeck 3. Commander Dalton, assemble an away team and prep for combat simulations beginning in two hours.” Jack says.

“Understood.” Jen says.

“Everyone has their assignments, so let’s get to work. Dismissed.” Jack says.

* * *

The assembled officers get out of their seats, and leave the room, except for Jack and Lorza.

“Vulcan bitch! I’ll rip her damn ears off!” Lorza says.

“Easy, Lorza.” Jack says.

“Well, I won’t actually do it. Probably. But can you believe her? Suggesting that I shouldn’t be part of this mission! Like hell that’s going to happen! That’s why I can’t stand vulcans! No emotional connection to anything or anyone!” Lorza says.

“I don’t agree with T’leth either, but I can understand where she’s coming from.” Jack says.

“Really? You… agree with the damned ice queen?” Lorza asks.

“No, I don’t agree with her. But I do understand her point of view. Technically, if we were to do things strictly by the book, then we would both be sitting out this mission.” Jack answers.

“These are our babies Jack! I can’t just let someone else handle it! Regulations be damned!” Lorza says. Jack gets out of his seat, and walks to Lorza. He stops behind his wife, and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, I’m with you. 100 percent. We’re going to get through this. We’re going to get the girls back, and we’re going to end these bastards, once and for all.” Jack says. Lorza gets out of her seat, and turns to face her husband. Her lip starts to tremble, and a single tear rolls down her cheek. Jack embraces her.

“I miss them, Jack.” Lorza says, voice wavering.

“Me too, sweetheart. But, they’re going to be okay. They’re our little terrors, remember?” Jack asks. Lorza chuckles.

“Yeah. That they are.” Lorza says.

“Zarayn and his people are in for a bad day I think.” Jack says.

“Damn right.” Lorza says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After three months, Years of War returns. I'm hoping to have the next chapter in about 2 or 3 weeks. After that, updates are likely to be slow again. 
> 
> I'm more of a Star Wars person, so the Star Trek stuff just doesn't come to me as easily. I have this whole story very roughly outlined, but things are always subject to change. I'll just have to take my time with this one. Thanks for reading. Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	7. 2389: Part 6

**Personal Log, Lieutenant Commander Lorza. Stardate 66451.6. The Dynasty is now en route to the location of the stolen USS Sturgis. Since I’m not really needed on the bridge at the moment, my husband has suggested I take a break. I enjoy my work, but honestly, my heart really isn’t in it right now. I have other things on my mind. Damn, I miss my girls. I’ve decided to get in a good workout, and I’ve asked my friend, Raven Suro, to join me in the holodeck.**

* * *

Aboard the USS Dynasty, Lorza approaches the control panel for one of the ship’s holodecks. Instead of her uniform, Lorza is dressed in shorts and a tanktop. 

“Computer, activate Workout Program Lorza One.” Lorza says.

“Program complete. Enter when ready.” the computer says. 

Lorza approaches the holodeck door, and after a moment, enters.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ensign Raven Suro enters the holodeck. She is dressed in workout gear, just like Lorza. She is also carrying a large, black bag. The holodeck now has the appearance of a large gymnasium, with various pieces of exercise equipment. Raven sets her bag on the ground, and watches Lorza, who seems oblivious to her friend’s arrival, as she is busy hitting a punching bag. Due to her superior strength, Lorza hits the bag so hard that it breaks off of its chain, and flies several feet, landing near a pile of several identical bags.

“Started early I see.” Raven says. Lorza looks at her, and manages a brief chuckle.

“Sorry, Raven. Had to… let off some steam.” Lorza says.

“It’s okay. I get it.” Raven says.

“Do you? You don’t have children.” Lorza says.

“No, but I have a little sister. If someone snatched her, I’d feel like you do. Angry, and afraid for her safety. And… I’d do anything in my power to get her back.” Raven says.

“I’d like that, but… I have to restrain myself. If I don’t… if I just… unleash myself, then it’s going to take me to a very ugly place. A side of myself I don’t like, and that I’ve done my best to keep locked away.” Lorza says.

“The blood rage. Don’t you take medicine to stop it?” Raven asks.

“Sedramine… doesn’t stop it completely. I can still enter blood rage if I become angry enough, but… the effects will be less severe, and it won’t last as long.” Lorza answers.

“So… half a blood rage?” Raven asks.

“More or less.” Lorza answers.

“If I may ask… when was your last blood rage?” Raven asks.

“Five years ago. I was on an away mission. We were attacked by Orion pirates. Two of our team members were killed, and Jen was hurt pretty bad. I lost it. I ended up killing three of the pirates, before the rest decided to run for it. Starfleet… ruled that I was protecting my team and my actions were justified. Still, I don’t like what happened. I’d rather not have a repeat of it. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I... stay out of this.” Lorza says.

“They’re your daughters? Can you… stay out of it?” Raven asks.

“I don’t think so.” Lorza answers.

“Then do what feels right to you. To hell with what everyone else thinks.” Raven says. 

“That’s what I like about you, Raven. Always straight to the point. Only an ensign, but not afraid to make your opinion known.” Lorza says.

“I’m on this ship, learning from the best crew in the fleet. Hopefully, by this time next year, I’ll have another pip on my collar.” Raven says.

“Maybe you will. Just be patient. You only graduated from the Academy seven months ago.” Lorza says.

“I was lucky to get this post. I wasn’t even in the top ten of my class. That's why I’m only an ensign.” Raven says.

“There’s nothing wrong with being an ensign. You have to start somewhere.” Lorza says. 

“You, the captain, and Commander Dalton all started as lieutenants.” Raven says.

“That doesn’t mean we’re better than you, or any other ensign. It just means we got lucky. Someday, you’ll be in my place, giving advice to young ensigns, and… maybe making a new friend along the way.” Lorza says. Raven smiles.

“Thanks, Lorza. My first day here, I was terrified. I didn’t know anybody. Then, I met you. I’m glad I did. You’re the kind of officer I want to be.” Raven says.

“As long as you don’t inherit my temper.” Lorza says.

“There’s nothing wrong with getting angry.” Raven says.

“There is if you’re strong enough to decapitate someone with your bare hands.” Lorza says.

“Is the blood rage really that bad?” Raven asks.

“Yeah, it is. When we’re in blood rage, we’re basically mindless killing machines. For the most part, we can’t be reasoned with, and we just have to let the rage run its course.” Lorza answers.

“Is there any way to… get you out of it?” Raven asks.

“Someone with a really strong emotional connection can, sometimes, get through and calm us down. Jack can. He’s done it before. He knows me better than anyone, except for maybe Vezzi.” Lorza answers.

“So, Commander Vezzi… has been your friend for a long time.” Raven says.

“Since we were kids. Almost sixty years.” Lorza says.

“Sixty years? Right. I keep forgetting, you’re a little older than you look.” Raven says. Lorza laughs.

“Thanks, Raven. I needed a good laugh.” Lorza says.

“Glad I could help.” Raven says. Lorza smiles.

“So, are you ready to get started?” Lorza asks.

“I’m good to go whenever you are.” Raven answers. Lorza nods.

“Computer… one Japanese katana… traditional length.” Lorza says.

A katana materializes on a nearby table. Meanwhile, Raven takes a similar weapon out of the bag she brought with her.

“Replicated? You should get a real one. Japanese steel… with a twist. Duranium plating. It’ll cut through almost anything.” Raven says.

“So will my fist.” Lorza says. Raven laughs.

“Since you’re so strong, do you even… need a sword?” Raven asks.

“For the most part, no. But… we’ll be going up against kasari. I’ll need more than just hand to hand. Besides, I like swords. Maybe someday… when I’m a captain, I’ll make my crew learn how to fight with melee weapons.” Lorza says.

“Probably a good idea. Especially if the klingons ever become our enemies again.” Raven says.

“You think they might?” Lorza asks.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, honestly. My dad works for Starfleet Intelligence, and he says that some of the klingon houses want to go back to the old ways.” Raven answers.

“It’s certainly possible. The klingons withdrew from the Khitomer Accords once before. They could very well do so again. It depends on who’s in power. Chancellor Martok is a strong supporter of peace with the Federation, and has many friends in Starfleet. Someday, there will be another chancellor. Who knows how they’ll be?” Lorza asks.

“We’ll jump off that bridge when we come to it.” Raven says.

“I thought the saying was  _ we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it _ .” Lorza says.

“That’s the normal way, but normal is boring. I like my way better.” Raven says. Lorza chuckles.

“I think I do too.” Lorza says.


	8. 2389: Part 7

In a remote sector of the Neutral Zone, an aging Excelsior-class vessel lies in hiding, within a large asteroid field. This is the USS Belgrade. Stolen from a Federation junkyard, it now serves as the mobile headquarters for the Order of Kodar, a group of kasari terrorists.

* * *

Zala and Zyri, nine year old twin daughters of Jack Thomas and Lorza, have been captives of the Order of Kodar for the past two days. Other than the religious ceremonies they have been forced to attend, the girls have been confined to their quarters. Unknown to their captors, Zala and Zyri have put their knowledge of starship systems to use in a plan that they hope will distract the terrorists until their parents are able to rescue them.

* * *

At this moment, the members of the Order of Kodar are assembled in one of the Belgrade’s holodecks, which is now running a simulation of what appears to be a massive chapel. Zala and Zyri are also present, with two soldiers standing between them. Everyone is lined up in neat rows, looking toward an elevated podium, where Grand Emtoc Zarayn, leader of the Order of Kodar now stands.

“Thanks to the technology of the infidels, we have been able to recreate the Temple of Zanai, so that we may properly worship our lord, Kodar. The sacrifice of our world was necessary, because of the sins of the nonbelievers! Those who survived the judgement will swear their loyalty to Kodar, or they will die! Death to infidels!” Zarayn says.

“Death to infidels!” Everyone shouts, except for Zala and Zyri, who stand still with scowls on their faces.

“Some of the survivors of Kasara now serve the Federation! They have committed many transgressions, and they will be punished for defying the one true god! The daughters of the traitor, Lorza, are now among us. We have liberated them from the corrupt influences of their mother and human father! We will teach them our ways, and when they are of age, they will become faithful acolytes of this order! All glory to Kodar!” Zarayn says.

“All glory to Kodar!” Everyone shouts, except for Zala and Zyri.

“This assembly is now concluded. Chavat, return our guests to their room.” Zarayn says.

“Yes, Grand Emtoc.” Chavat, a young kasari man says.

* * *

Zala and Zyri are returned to their room, and locked inside. The two girls make their way to the food replicator. 

“Okay… we’ve had two days here. We pretty much have a good idea of where everything is now. They’ve gotten used to us being here, and I don’t think they expect us to do what we’re about to do.” Zyri says.

“So, let’s do it!” Zala says. Zyri nods in agreement.

“Computer, execute program Zyri One.” Zyri says.

“Working. Program is now active.” The ship’s computer says, in its feminine monotone.

* * *

Throughout the Belgrade, every food replicator begins to spray barbecue sauce. The kasari terrorists order the computer to shut down the replicators, but they have no control of the replicators thanks to Zyri.

* * *

On the bridge of the Belgrade, Grand Emtoc Zarayn is now seated in the captain’s chair, speaking to several of his followers.

“Have you analyzed the substance coming from the food devices?” Zarayn asks.

“Yes, Grand Emtoc. It is some kind of food paste which the humans call ‘barbecue sauce’. Based on the texture and chemical content, It will be quite difficult to remove from all affected surfaces.” A young woman answers.

“Have any of you been able to find a way to stop this?” Zarayn asks.

“No, Grand Emtoc. The program that’s causing this… requires a specific security code to override. That code would have had to be created by a Starfleet officer.” the woman answers.

“Or the daughters of Starfleet officers, who seem to be more intelligent than we thought. It appears our guests have been busy. I will put a stop to this at once.” Zarayn says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zala and Zyri are standing in front of the replicator in their room.

“They’re going to be on to us if they’re not already! We’ve got a few minutes! Maybe less!” Zala says.

“I know. Relax. I still can’t do anything about major systems like weapons or navigation, but I think I can cause some problems with the secondary systems.” Zyri says.

“Whatever you’re going to do, you better hurry up!” Zala says. Zyri presses a few buttons on the replicator’s control surface.

“Computer… begin level three diagnostic of all holographic systems.” Zyri says.

“A level three diagnostic of the holographic systems will require eighteen hours to complete. All holographic systems will be taken offline for the duration of the diagnostic. Do you wish to proceed?” The computer asks.

“Yes, I do. Computer, begin the diagnostic.” Zyri says.

“Acknowledged.” The computer says. Zala hugs her sister.

“Hell yeah! You just… took away their holographic church!” Zala says.

“Yep. Now, if I have time…” Zyri says.

“What else are you doing?” Zala asks.

“When I was looking through the secondary systems, I noticed that those bastards had shut off the emergency transponder. I think I can turn it back on. Then, we’ll show up on all Starfleet long range sensors.” Zyri says.

“Meaning… mom and dad will be able to find us!” Zala says.

“That’s the idea. Computer, activate emergency transponder. Place on silent mode, and require voiceprint authorization and retinal scan to deactivate. Authorization… Zyri Omega Bravo two zero one.” Zyri says.

“Working. Emergency transponder is now active. There will be no further audio warning.” The computer says.

“Okay… it’s done. Now, we wait.” Zyri says.

“Good, because time’s up.” Zala says, as the entrance to the room opens. In steps Zarayn, with two armed men.

“I see the two of you are very skilled with starship systems. It appears that I was in error allowing you access to the replicators. I will remedy that now.” Zarayn says. He looks at one of his men, and nods. The man fires his weapon at the replicator, destroying it.

“That won’t stop anything! The program’s still active!” Zala says.

“Which is why you will order the computer to return the replicators to normal function.” Zarayn says.

“I don’t think so.” Zyri says.

“You will do it immediately, or I will destroy every replicator on this ship.” Zarayn says.

“Go right ahead. I already did what I needed to do.” Zyri says.

“Very well. Since you will not cooperate, I see no alternative. The replicators will be destroyed. We have little need for them anyway. We have enough food for several weeks, and can easily resupply when it becomes necessary. As for the two of you, I think a few days of confinement is in order. Guards! Take them to the brig! Separate cells!” Zarayn says.

“Yes, Grand Emtoc.” One of the men says. Zala and Zyri back away.

“What are we gonna do now?” Zyri asks.

“There’s nothing we can do! We’re just kids! We can’t fight these guys!” Zala says.

“It would be foolish of you to try. Now, accompany the guards to the brig, or I will have them carry you. The choice is yours.” Zarayn says.

“Fine. We’ll go.” Zala says.

“Wise choice.” Zarayn says.

_ We’ve done all we can with the computer. Now, it’s up to mom and dad to find us. Until then, we’ll just have to put up with these assholes. Hopefully, not for too much longer. I really hate these guys. _ Zala thinks, as she and her sister are escorted out of the room.


	9. 2389: Part 8

**Captain’s Log, Stardate 66451.7, or June 9, 2389 by the Earth calendar. We have tracked the USS Sturgis to the Tragon System. The ship has failed to respond to hails, and is now approaching with shields up and weapons armed. We now assume hostile intent, and I have ordered my crew to battle stations.**

* * *

The USS Dynasty is now at red alert. All bridge stations are manned, and Jack Thomas is seated in his captain’s chair.

“Sturgis will be in weapons range in two minutes!” T’Gor says from the tactical station behind the captain.

“Standby quantum torpedoes. Target engines and weapons only. I want them disabled. Not destroyed.” Jack says.

“Aye, sir.” T’Gor says.

“Commander Lorza, do we have that prefix code for the Sturgis?” Jack asks.

“Yes, captain. Ready to transmit on your order.” Lorza answers from the ops station at the front of the bridge.

“Very good. When I give the word… transmit the code. Once you have computer control, take their shields offline.” Jack says.

“Understood.” Lorza says.

* * *

Two minutes pass. The Sturgis continues its approach toward the Dynasty.

* * *

On the bridge of the Dynasty, the crew watches as the stolen ship approaches.

“Sturgis is now in weapons range, captain.” T’Gor says.

“Stand by weapons, but do not fire until I give the word. I want to try and talk to them.” Jack says.

“They won’t talk! This’ll just be a waste of time!” Lorza says.

“I agree, captain. The followers of Kodar do not believe in surrender under any circumstances. This course of action… is, in my opinion, counterproductive.” Vezzi says, from her place in the advisor’s seat to the captain’s left.

“Maybe, but protocol requires that we try to talk to them before engaging them in combat, and that is what we will do. Is that clear?” Jack asks.

“Yes, captain.” Vezzi says.

“Yes, captain.” Lorza says, after a few seconds of hesitation.

“Mr. T’Gor… open hailing frequencies.” Jack says.

“Hailing frequencies open, sir.” T’Gor says.

“Attention USS Sturgis! This is Captain Jack Thomas of the USS Dynasty. You are ordered to come to a full stop, lower your shields, disarm all weapons, and prepare to be boarded. You have one minute to comply.” Jack says.

“Captain! They are changing course! Heading… two four zero… mark six!” T’Gor says.

“They’re headed for our port flank!” Jen says from the first officer’s chair next to Jack.

“I don’t think they’re surrendering.” Lorza says.

“Captain! They are locking phasers!” T’Gor says.

“Commander, send the prefix code!” Jack says.

“Aye, sir. Sending… now.” Lorza says.

“Captain, hostile’s shields are now offline.” T’Gor says.

“Fire at will, lieutenant.” Jack says.

“Aye.” T’Gor says.

* * *

The Dynasty begins firing on the Sturgis, which immediately returns fire. The Dynasty is protected by its shields. The Sturgis is not, and is quickly disabled.

* * *

On the bridge of the Dynasty, Jack is now standing in between the helm and ops stations at the front of the bridge.

“Captain, hostile’s engines and weapons are offline.” Lorza says.

“Alright… Number One, assemble an away team.” Jack says. Jen nods, then gets out of her seat.

“Lorza, T’Gor, Vezzi, and… Suro. You’re with me.” Jen says.

* * *

The away team transports to the Sturgis, arriving in one of the ship’s cargo bays. In addition to Lorza, Jen, Vezzi, Raven, and T’Gor, there are also four security officers present.

“Okay… why did we beam into a cargo bay?” Raven asks.

“Strategy, ensign. They won’t expect it.” Jen answers.

“Most Starfleet boarding operations call for direct transport to the bridge. However, we are dealing with a very formidable enemy, so caution… is appropriate.” Lorza says.

“Good thing the crew complement is light. Only ten of them on board according to scans.” Jen says. Lorza takes out her tricorder and starts scanning.

“Looks like… they’re all on the bridge.” Lorza says.

“Okay… here’s the plan. Ensign Taggart, you and your guards only have phasers. Those won’t be very effective against kasari. You’ll just slow them down. Even set on kill, It’ll take several seconds to stun one of them.” Jen says.

“The guards can use their flash grenades. Those will also slow down the enemy. At least for a few seconds.” Lorza says.

“Okay. Sounds like we have a plan. Each of the guards will focus on one hostile at a time. Use flash grenades and phasers on maximum. The rest of us will use our polaron disruptors. Our orders are to take at least one prisoner alive. We need answers, and we won’t get them if we kill everyone. Now, let’s move.” Jen says.

* * *

The away team moves through the Sturgis, not encountering any resistance as they make their way to a turbolift.

“T’Gor, Vezzi, Suro… there should be another turbolift to the bridge. You take that one. The rest of you with me. We’ll assault the bridge from two sides, and box them in. Let’s move.” Jen says.

Lorza, Jen, and the security guards enter the turbolift, while the rest of the team head for the other lift.

* * *

On the bridge of the Sturgis, ten kasari terrorists are gathered in front of the captain’s chair. In the chair is a middle aged man. This is Emtoc Varzan, one of Grand Emtoc Zarayn’s lieutenants.

“The intruders will soon be here. Lorza of Clan Barvash and Vezzi of Clan Rethlu are among them. By order of the Grand Emtoc, we are to kill these traitors, or die in the service of our lord. So shall it be done!” Varzan says.

“So shall it be done!” the other terrorists say in unison.

* * *

A few minutes later, one of the aft turbolifts to the bridge opens. Lorza, Jen, and the four security guards emerge. The terrorists now stand with their weapons ready.

“I am Commander Jennifer Dalton of the USS Dynasty. Lay down your weapons and surrender. You will be treated well, and you will have a fair trial in accordance with Federation law.” Jen says.

“I am Emtoc Varzan, commander of this vessel. We do not surrender. You are fool, commander. It is time for you to die now. Servants of Kodar… kill the infidels!” Varzan says.

Before the terrorists can act, Lorza fires her disruptor, hitting one of the terrorists in the chest. The man goes down. The other terrorists start firing. The away team members take cover behind chairs or consoles.

“Okay… good. These things work.” Lorza says.

“What the hell, Lorza? We’re Starfleet! We don’t fire first!” Jen says.

“Too late to argue now, isn’t it?” Lorza asks. Jen shakes her head.

“We… will discuss this later.” Jen whispers.

“Later.” Lorza says.

“Guards! Lay down suppressing fire! Weapons free!” Jen says.

“Warriors of Kodar! Advance!” Varzan shouts. 

The terrorists advance toward the away team. The security guards throw two flash grenades, momentarily blinding the enemy. Lorza fires her disruptor, killing another terrorist. Jen fires her disruptor, hitting one of the terrorists in the leg. The man falls to the floor, but is still alive, at least until Varzan shoots him.

“Our lord will not tolerate failure! Death to the infidels!’ Varzan shouts.

* * *

Suddenly, Vezzi, Raven, and T’Gor enter the bridge from the front turbolift. All three open fire, hitting the terrorists from behind. Two of them are killed, leaving only five left alive. Varzan manages to kill one of the security guards, while one of his men wounds another. Lorza fires at Varzan, but he evades her shot.

“Give up! You’re surrounded!” Jen says.

“Cease fire! I will speak with the commander!’ Varzan shouts. His warriors stop firing.

“Everyone, stand down!” Jen shouts.

“You… developed weapons to fight us, yet… you seek our surrender. You humans are soft. Weak. I know that you will not kill us. You don’t have it in you. However, she does. Kill me, if you can, Lorza.” Varzan says, glancing at Lorza.

“I will gladly accommodate you.” Lorza says.

“Stand down, Lorza.” Jen says.

“They’re fanatics, Jen! They won’t give up!” Lorza says.

“Regulations… require me to give them the chance.” Jen says.

“I know that, but you’re wasting your time.” Lorza says.

“I second that.” Vezzi says.

“This is not a debate! Emtoc Varzan! Stand down! There’s no need for more bloodshed!” Jen shouts.

“We are prepared to die for our cause, human! You know nothing of our ways! We are true Kasari! We will never surrender to you!” Varzan shouts.

“Don’t be a fool! You’ve lost! Surrender now, and the rest of you can live!” Jen shouts.

“We would rather die than submit to you!” Varzan shouts. He fires his weapon, barely missing Vezzi, as she rolls away. The other kasari start fighting again. Another one of the security guards is killed. Vezzi and Lorza each kill a terrorist.

“There are only three of them left! Disabling shots only!” Jen says. 

One of the remaining terrorists aims his weapon at Jen, and fires. The blast misses her as T’Gor pushes her out of the way. Vezzi shoots the man in the head, killing him instantly.

“Commander Vezzi! I said no more killing!” Jen says.

“You have your orders. I have mine.” Vezzi says.

_ I know she’s Lorza’s friend, but she’s also Section 31. They operate by their own code of conduct. _ Jen thinks.

“We need one of them alive for questioning!” Jen says.

“And you will have  _ one _ alive.” Vezzi says. She soon kills another terrorist, leaving only Varzan alive.

“You’re going to have to kill me as well, traitor!” Varzan shouts. Jen shoots him in the right shoulder, and he drops his weapon.

“Mr. T’Gor, take the prisoner into custody. Prepare him for transport to the brig.” Jen says.

“You think this is over? I told you before! I am prepared to die for my cause!” Varzan shouts.

“As you wish. But first, I have one question for you. Where… are my children?” Lorza asks. 

“I will tell you nothing!” Varzan says.

“Tell me. Now.” Lorza says. Jen puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Easy, Lorza. We’ll handle this through proper channels.” Jen says. Varzan chuckles.

“What’s so damn funny?” Lorza asks.

“Your commander is a fool if she believes I am going to cooperate with you in any way.” Varzan says.

“You act like you have a choice. You don’t! This is over! You’ve lost!” Lorza says.

“I have fulfilled my purpose according to the will of my lord! Your children have been freed from your blasphemous ways and will become faithful servants of Kodar!” Varzan says.

“The hell they will! Now, I will ask again… where… are…. My…. children?” Lorza asks.

“I will tell you nothing, Bevaktim Shaa!” Varzan says. Lorza scowls, and clenches her fists.

“Oh, shit.” Vezzi says.

“What’s Bevaktim Shaa mean?” Raven Suro asks.

“Roughly translated… Mother of Whores.” Vezzi answers.

Lorza walks to Varzan, and sticks a finger into his shoulder wound, causing him great pain.

_ I think that son of a bitch is trying to provoke Lorza! I’d better put a stop to this before things get out of hand. _ Jen thinks.

“Lorza! That’s enough!” Jen shouts. Lorza hesitates for a moment, then backs away from Varzan.

“Fine.” Lorza says. 

“A true Kasari would never back down from a fight! The humans have weakened you! Yes, run away! Run back to your Starfleet! We will feast on the entrails of your Govat Kah children, Bevaktim Shaa!” Varzan shouts. Lorza growls, and her eyes turn red. She starts slowly walking toward Varzan.

“Lorza… back off. Now.” Jen says. She steps in front of Lorza, but is quickly pulled back by Vezzi.

“No, commander! There’s nothing you can do now!” Vezzi says. 

“I have to try!” Jen says.

“You’re too late, human. She hears the call of the blood rage.” Varzan says. 

Lorza reaches Varzan, and punches him in the face. He falls back, but remains standing.

“Where are my children! Tell me now!” Lorza shouts.

“No, Lorza! Stop! This isn’t the way!” Jen says.

“Run from the blood rage, Bevaktim Shaa! Run, like the coward you are!” Varzan shouts. Lorza punches him again. Instead of fighting back, Varzan laughs.

_ Why isn’t he fighting back? _ Jen thinks.

“Where are my children?” Lorza asks, a she continues to repeatedly punch and kick Varzan, who still doesn’t fight back.

“Yes, Bevaktim Shaa! Kill me! Your days in Starfleet are over! The humans will cast you out! Even if you kill me, I’ve won!” Varzan says.

“Where are they?” Lorza asks, as she picks up Varzan and throws him into a nearby console.

_ So, that’s it. He wants her to kill him, an unarmed prisoner. That would mean a court martial for Lorza! She’ll probably be demoted or even thrown out of the service! She’s my friend! I can’t let that happen to her! _ Jen thinks. She taps her combadge.

“Thomas, here.” Jack says over the comm.

“Captain, I think you should beam over here.” Jen says.

“What’s going on, commander?” Jack asks.

“She’s in a blood rage, Jack! We need you over here, right now!” Jen says.

“Damn. On my way.” Jack says.

* * *

The away team watches helplessly as Lorza continues to attack Varzan. About a minute later, Jack materializes in the center of the bridge.

“Lorza!” Jack shouts. Lorza stops fighting, and looks at her husband.

“He knows! He will tell me, or he will die!” Lorza shouts.

“No, Lorza. Stop this. Now.” Jack says.

“Are you going to let him control you, Bevaktim Shaa?” Varzan asks. Lorza growls, then resumes attacking Varzan, who is now on the ground and bleeding from several wounds.

_ No wonder she’s in a blood rage. This asshole’s provoking her. _ Jack thinks.

“Ensign Suro, your disruptor, please.” Jack says.

“Aye, sir.” Raven says, as she offers her weapon. Jack accepts it, then fires, hitting Varzan in the left knee. Lorza seems to not react, and continues attacking.

“That’s enough, Lorza! Fight’s over! Stop! Right now!” Jack shouts.

_ Jack? Where… what…. What have I done? I… lost… control! He provoked me on purpose to drive me into a rage, and I fell for it! I’m a damn fool! _ Lorza thinks, as she starts to come to her senses.

Lorza looks at Jack, then at Varzan, then at Jack again. Her eyes soon return to their normal shade of purple. She looks down at the beaten and bloody Varzan, who is barely conscious. 

“What have I done?” Lorza asks, as tears form in her eyes.

“We’ll talk about it on the ship, commander. You’re with me.” Jack answers.

“Aye... captain.” Lorza says.

“Number One, get that prisoner to sickbay, then download the ship’s logs. Let’s get things wrapped up here.” Jack says.

“Understood.” Jen says. Jack taps his combadge.

“Thomas to Dynasty, two to beam directly to the ready room.” Jack says.

Seconds later, Jack and Lorza vanish as they are transported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Kasari phrases in this chapter-
> 
> Govat Kah- Unholy monster
> 
> Bevaktim Shaa- Mother of Whores
> 
> Years of War will be going on a break until at least April, as I will be focusing on my two Star Wars stories for now.


End file.
